


All I want for Christmas is you.

by Fati_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec loves Christmas, Alec too, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Time, Christmas together, Gifts, M/M, Magnus celebrates Christmas with Alec, Magnus is so helplessly in love, Malec fluff talk, They're a great family, and his family - Freeform, malec Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fati_Lightwood/pseuds/Fati_Lightwood
Summary: Just fluff in the magnific relationship of Magnus and Alec.Written for The Malec Secret Santa Gift Exchange, 2017 edition.





	All I want for Christmas is you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlekaracan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekaracan/gifts).



> Hope you like it. :)
> 
> Merry Christmas, littlekaracan, this is for you. <3

Alec Lightwood was not known for understanding mundanes. But since he met Clary, Simon and Magnus he started to know their festivities. Alec would never admit it but he was more than a little excited about Christmas and New Year.

Magnus Bane was the most glamorous person Alec has ever met and because of that, Christmas at his home was something else. Even Alec found himself smiling while he was decorating the tree.

Walls and the center table were decorated with magic but the tree, Magnus insisted, must be done with their hands. Alec could feel the warm in the loft. He always thought about Magnus’s loft like a second home, and the more their relationship grow stronger, the more

Alec felt the Institute like a second home. But now, he thought he could feel the happiness.

Alec always liked to share, that’s why Magnus told him to invite his friends. He was happy because all of them celebrated at Magnus’s loft. Everything was perfect. They ate turkey, drank wine and champagne and they celebrate not only Christmas, also that they were free. There wasn’t war or enemies to take down. They could just relax and enjoy their time together.

“Thanks for everything. It was delicious.” Clary said to Magnus while approaching to the front door.

“You are welcome, Biscuit.” “Everything was stolen.” Jace said, pointing out Magnus’s ability to conjure up things.

“Not everything. And none of you know how to cook, so…everything was perfect, thank you very much”. Magnus answered.

“Fair enough” Isabelle said, “but the dessert was amazing and guess what, Jace? Magnus cooked it! Jace laughed and said thanks and good bye to his parabatai and Magnus.

“I hope you cook for New Year´s dinner.” Jace shouted to Magnus while being dragged by Clary.

Simon agreed what Jace had said, even if that was weird for him, and said goodbye too. Everyone left and Magnus and Alec found themselves alone.

“I thought they were never going to leave.” Alec said.

“Oh, darling, don’t be so hard on them. They like to be here and you like them to be here.” Alec blushed.

“Well, yeah, but I wanted to be alone with you.”

“Oh, my. Are you saying you wanted to take advantage of a helpless warlock?”

“I don’t think there is a helpless warlock in here.”

“You must be starting losing your sight.”

“And I thought that wouldn’t happen in many years.” Alec said and took Magnus’s hand.

“Come here.” Magnus let himself be dragged to the couch and took sit next to Alec. Magnus understood his boyfriend was just happy.

“Do you want to drink hot chocolate or do you want just to be here cuddling?

“Just to be here.” They hugged each other and Alec relaxed in Magnus’s arms. T

he Warlock knew even though his boyfriend had a dazzling honesty he had to ask if he wanted an answer.

“Are you happy, darling?”

“More than that. I never thought I could have this.”

“You deserve this, and more, Alexander.” Magnus said “And for the record, I was just like you.”

“What?”

“I’ve hadn’t had a Christmas like this in a long time.”

“I’m glad we are together.”

“So am I.” Magnus said, while caressing Alec’s arm.

“And I’m glad you insisted in this mundane celebration.”

“I’m all for mundane’s celebration. And Clary and Simon helped too.”

“But I wouldn’t have done anything if it wasn’t for you.”

“Ah, Alec, you’re so grumpy that not even Christmas changes you.”

“I’m not grumpy.” Alec said and he moved away from the arms that were holding him.

“That’s like saying I’m not fabulous.”

“You told me Christmas was about being good, and considered, and altruism and I thought there was modesty too.” Magnus laughed and caressed Alec’s cheek.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Alec said and gave Magnus a quick peck in the lips. “But you are trying to distract me.”

“That’s not true. It’s just that you are there looking so pretty and I couldn’t help it.” Alec blushed but smiled. “But continue, now that you are an expert in Christmas.”

“What I really want to know is how do you celebrate previous Christmas?”

“People do many things, Alexander. Many years I didn’t celebrate Christmas, in many Christmas I was at parties or with friends or a lover.”

“Why you didn’t celebrate Christmas?”

Magnus knew his relationship with Alec was strong, Alec was always there for him and he was extremely happy to see that Alec was no longer jealous about ex-lovers.

“I don’t know, it was a long time ago, I guess I didn’t have anyone to celebrate it with, or it was a hard time for me.”

Alec couldn’t imagine a sad Magnus. Well, maybe he could. He saw a sad Magnus when they had broken up but he was sad himself. He was so miserable he didn’t think he could’ve seen someone else’s sadness. Alec hugged him.

“Alexander.” Magnus sighed. “I knew you have had hard times but this is new to me. And you know this Holiday thing is almost new too but I want to thank you for being with me and teaching me what Christmas is about. “

“You sound like a typical Christmas movie.”

“What?”

Last Christmas didn’t last too long to watch movies but this year Magnus was decided to introduce his Shadowhunter to this movies. Now they have time.

“You’ll see tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“You haven’t told me anything about your previous Christmas.”

“I told you. Last Christmas I told you everything.”

“Maybe I just like to hear the sound of your voice.” Magnus said, yawning.

“By the Angel. You are something else, Bane.” Alec said, smiling.

“And last Christmas wasn’t like this. We celebrated but we had interruptions with demons. So, you can talk.”

“I told you, we do the gift thing because of the change of the season.”

“And?”

“Oh, there is something I haven’t told you! About two years ago I gave Jace a little rubber ducky.” That seemed to awaken Magnus.

“Oh?”

“He doesn’t like ducks. He is a little afraid, I’d say.”

“That parabatai of yours.” Magnus laughed.

“I know.”

“I was not expecting that gift from you.”

“I also gave him weapons.”

“Ah, that’s you and all of your people.” Alec laughed but got closer to Magnus.

“I didn’t give you weapons.”

“And I’m grateful for that. I liked my present.”

“Me too. Thanks, Magnus.”

“No need to be thankful, sweetheart. I have everything I want.” And he hugged Alec.

“Is it my imagination or are you more romantic today?”

“You can’t blame me. I’m happy, it’s Christmas and you’re playful today.”

“I love you so much.”

“Me too.”

They went silent and snuggled closer. Alec’s stomach gurgled.

“Magnus?”

“Yep, darling?”

“Now it’s a good time for hot chocolate.”


End file.
